gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD
Archiwa: * od 3 lipca 2012 do 10 sierpnia 2015. Re: Edytor Witaj! Dziękuję Ci za miłe przyjęcie mnie na tę stronę :) . W najbliższym czasie zamierzam napisać jeszcze wiele artykułów i bardzo cieszę się za okazaną pomoc. Mam nadzieję, że będę w przyszłości popełniał mniej błędów podczas tworzenia stron i jeżeli będziesz miał do mnie jeszcze jakieś zastrzeżenia, proszę pisz śmiało ;) Re: Edytor Ahh no tak, przepraszam. Wróciłem na wiki po kilkudniowej przerwie i wypadło mi z głowy, że nie mogę używać tego edytora wizualnego. Przepraszam jeszcze raz. Pozdrawiam. Toni21 Screen z gry Czy mógłbyś zmienić nazwę tego pliku → http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:The_Bean_Machine_-_2_(IV).jpg lub go usunąć? Z góry dziękuję. Stuble (dyskusja) 18:06, lip 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Obrazki Po co mam zmieniać opcje thumb na right, jeżeli ta ramka jest w ogóle nie widoczna? Stuble (dyskusja) 13:08, lip 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Pliki flag Hej. Niedawno zostałem administratorem-legionistą rosyjskojęzycznej GTA Wiki. Przy okazji chciałem tak jak na tej właśnie Wiki wprowadzić linki do wszystkich pozostałych, które są na ru, a nie ma na innych. Złożyłem wniosek w Wikii o połączenie wszystkich GTA Wiki ze sobą, dosyć szybko to wykonano. Teraz chciałem pododawać linki do nich szablonu na główną, ale najpierw muszę dodać pliki ikon flag. Tu jest pierwszy problem: skąd wziąć te flagi z takim lekkim białym śladem u góry tak jak np. czeski czy niemiecki? Po drugie, gdy próbowałem załadować ikony takie jak np. na rosyjskojęzycznej GTA Wiki to załadowałem plik (w formacie .png), dodałem kategorię (grafiki szablonowe) i wybrałem licencję (public domain), a i tak wyskoczyła mi wiadomość „Plik nie przeszedł pozytywnie weryfikacji.” Nie wiem co mam z tym zrobić, nie specjalizuję się w grafikach. Nie jest to pilna sprawa, ale jeśli mógłbyś pomóc to będę wdzięczny. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 17:35, sie 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry namieszałem trochę po twojim przeniesieniu. Mógłbyś to przenieść do stanu bazowego zero? } Gdy rozmawiałem na temat niektórych artykuł z Gimmem odpisał mi: „''Prosiłem, działaj na własną rękę. W razie jakichś zgrzytów, powiadomię Cię.”, więc działam. Opisywanie konkretnych lat daje czytelnikom więcej informacji o serii i pozwala ustalić chronologię. Artykuły o latach są na angielskiej, hiszpańskiej, rosyjskiej, węgierskiej, niderlandzkiej i włoskiej wiki. Jeśli masz inne zdanie, proszę uzasadnij. A co z plikami flag? Gimme odesłał mnie do Ciebie, bo obydwoje nie specjalizujemy się w grafikach. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 11:50, sie 21, 2015 (UTC) Kilka spraw 1.Czy możesz usunąć ten plik? 2.Czy możesz zmienić nazwę Deli Grocery na Deli-Grocery? 3.Czy możesz zrobić zamiast Souvenirs nazwę Souvenirs (SA)? 4.Czy możesz zrobić to samo z Beauty Salon (czyli dodać w nawiasie III)? Z góry dziękuję. Stuble (dyskusja) 16:53, sie 21, 2015 (UTC) :Nazwa Deli Grocery odnosi się do innego biznesu nie opisanego w tym właśnie artykule. Biznesy te różnią się wyglądem, logiem i prawdopodobnie asortymentem (prawdopodobnie, ponieważ jeszcze dokładnie nie sprawdziłem). Nie chciałbym wrzucać ich do tego samego worka, a że nazwa różni się tylko myślnikiem to prawdopodobnie brak pomysłów na nazywanie sklepów przez twórców budynków w Liberty City. Jeżeli nie przekonuje cię jednak zmiana nazwy dodając tylko myślnik, to możesz dodać też na końcu ''LIQUORS lub Tobbaco Shop. Stuble (dyskusja) 18:36, sie 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Może i skorzystałbym z takiego nazewnictwa, ale jeżeli chodzi o ten właśnie artykuł to niestety, ale Deli Grocery (z myślnikiem, czy czym tam) to sieć sklepów (dopiszę wkrótce lokalizacje) działająca na terenie (prawdopodobnie) całego Liberty City, więc nazywanie w ten sposób jest po prostu niewskazane. Więc moim skromnym zdaniem tego typu nazewnictwo jest nie pewne. Myśląc, że np. w większości dzielnic nie ma tego sklepu lub ten sklep znalazłem tylko tutaj, to tylko tu on się znajduje, po prostu nie zdajemy sobie sprawy z ilości zakamarków w miastach uniwersum HD. Przecież zapewne twórcom tych map nie chciało się robić ciągle nowych budynków. Jeżeli chodzi o Uniwersum 3D możliwe, że masz rację. W 3D są o wiele mniej dokładne mapy i zazwyczaj mniejsze od HD. Jeżeli chodzi o zmianę nazw stron to nie potrafię tego zrobić. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:18, sie 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Artykuły o biznesach Ok, nie ma problemu. Na pewno taki remont by się przydał :). Jednak według mnie sprawy "większej wagi" powinny być omawiane na forum lub blogach użytkowników, a nie na IRC'u (choć mogę się mylić). W ten sposób więcej osób zaangażowałoby się w taką dyskusję, ponieważ, np. na forum nie "ulatują słowa", więc każdy może zobaczyć wszystko co dana osoba napisała na dany temat. Na IRC'u za ta osoba, która wejdzie później może nie zorientować się o czym jest mowa (o ile wejdzie, bo niektórzy tacy jak ja nie mogą często wejść na kanał). Poza tym dyskusja na forum może toczyć się dłużej niż godzinę, czy też dwie, przez co więcej osób do niej trafi. Proponuję zatem napisać temat na forum. Jeżeli administracja lub ty uznasz to za złe rozwiązanie, czy coś w tym stylu, to rozumiem. Jakby co na IRC'u będę. Stuble (dyskusja) 13:39, sie 22, 2015 (UTC) P.S.Czy te zmiany będą dotyczyć tylko firm i budynków jako biznesów, czy też stron internetowych, filmów, gier elektronicznych itd. i co masz na myśli pisząc O konkretnych ustaleniach będziemy informować na bieżąco? :Czy mogę już tworzyć artykuły o biznesach, a przynajmniej o tych pewnych (np.G&B), albo o biznesach nie dotyczących konkretnie firm i budynków (np.ThriftEX, Fantasyleaguebatswingers.com, itd.)? Stuble (dyskusja) 12:47, sie 26, 2015 (UTC) Próśba Dodałbyś czat? to troche słaba wiki bez czatu Coś ty zrobił?! Teraz nie mogę wejść na czat z żadnego źródła! Coś ty człowieku najlepszego nawyrabiał??!! - MDS Pomoc Cześć Piotrek Chcialabym tutaj pomagać bo gram w GTA Mam pytanie dlaczego Restaurant&Deli zostało usunięte? Pozdrawiam [[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 16:35, paź 22, 2015 (UTC) :Tzn że za dużo macie artykulów o biznesach? :[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 16:43, paź 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Jakie konkretnie potrzebujecie artykuły z GTA IV? ::Serdecznie pozdrawiam ::[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 16:48, paź 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Spoko dziękuje za wyjaśnienie. Znalazlam jeden sklep Agora czy Avora sprawdzę go z Los Santos w GTA IV.Znajduję się w jednym miejscu i jest to sklep z odzieżą męską i damską. [http://pl.gta.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Cleopatera Cleo | ] dyskusja 16:55, paź 22, 2015 (UTC) ::A jak to zrobić by podpis był na Moonbooku? ::[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 16:58, paź 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Misje dodatkowe i zbierajki są fajne :3 ::Najlepsze ustrzeliwanie gołębi :D ::[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 17:00, paź 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Już jestem na Irku a wiesz jak zrobic by był czytelny? Bo mi to kolega zrobił ::[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 17:05, paź 22, 2015 (UTC) prośba Dzień dobry Czy teraz nasze wiki mogłyby zawiązać współpracę? Http://komputerowegry.wikia.com Amadiziom6 (dyskusja) 18:42, paź 30, 2015 (UTC) Przez przypadek ominąłem globalną blokadę Proszę cię, zablokuj mnie permanentnie. Blowout (dyskusja) 19:56, lis 2, 2015 (UTC) Blowout Re: Re: Propozycja No dobrze, ale od kiedy tablice zawierają bugi? :P Jakoś na żadnej wiki z tablicami nie widziałem bugów. Poza tym problemem dyskusji jest to, że żeby odpowiedzieć trzeba się przełączać z dyskusji na dyskusje specjalnie. :: No dobrze, no dobrze. Ale czy komentarze mogą zostać dodane? I dobrym pomysłem byłby również czat :) ::: O rany. Użależniłeś się od nie. Co jest złego w komentarzach? Też bugi? O co Ci chodzi z tymi bugami? ::: ops, zapomniałem się podpisać - 40px Pieseu Wojskowy 40px Rada psów40px Ugryzieni wrogowie40px 15:30, lis 16, 2015 (UTC) :::: Cześć co byś powiedział na to aby można było dodawać komentarze pod artykułami ? Fajnie byłoby czasem z innymi powspominać np. jak trudna była ta misja, ile razy ją przechodziliśmy i tym podobne.Proszę pomyśl o tym bo napewno wielu ludzi by się z tego ucieszyło.Pozdrawiam i bardzo proszę o odpowiedź.Narazie. ::::: Co xDDDD Ja z nikogo nie robię idioty xDDD Ja tego debilstwa nie pisałem xDDDD I co ma ilość edycji do gadania? Nic. Siłą? Czy ty jesteś chory? Jaką znowu kurda siłą? Czy ty wiesz co piszesz? Jeśli tak to masz to: https://pl.toluna.com/dpolls_images/2012/08/14/92b5a330-992d-44d7-ab3e-21f00c22921e_x365.png ::::: - 40px Pieseu Wojskowy 40px Rada psów40px Ugryzieni wrogowie40px 19:13, lis 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Tunele tramwajowe w Los Santos Cześć, dzięki, jak będę potrzebował jeszcze jakichś wskazówek to będę pisał :-) Pozdrawiam. Re: Banner Wysłałem. Zajmiesz się tym? Mam teraz napiętą sytuację rodzinną, później wyjaśnię. Z góry dzięki! Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 10:51, gru 31, 2015 (UTC) Nie rób scen: 9884150 Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:30, gru 31, 2015 (UTC) Masz jakiś pomysł, co tu się stało?! :| Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 00:17, sty 2, 2016 (UTC) Ucięło 2/3 górnego paska z linkami do konta, dyskusji, etc. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:14, sty 2, 2016 (UTC) Mike To samo odnośnie ubioru można napisać o każdym protagoniście uniwersum 2D. Nie wiem, czy strój potraktować jako ciekawostkę. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:48, sty 5, 2016 (UTC) A jednak... Stało się. Chyba nie muszę pisać, o co „kaman” ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:28, sty 31, 2016 (UTC) Wędkarski dodał nowe typy moderatorów. Oto, co się stało. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:07, sty 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Solucja Uczę się powoli. Pozdrawiam. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 20:16, lut 3, 2016 (UTC) Infoboks Co to znaczy, że mam zmienić kod infoboksu? :p Btw jak zrobić, żebym miał tam płeć i przeglądarkę jak trzeba? Bumer470 (dyskusja) 15:39, lut 8, 2016 (UTC) Transport samochodowy Wydawało mi się, że to niedokończony nowo utworzony substub. Nie pytaj, czemu. Pomroczność jasna. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:59, lut 10, 2016 (UTC) Nie obrażaj moich DZIECI! xDD Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:36, lut 10, 2016 (UTC)